The End of Time
Synopsis Her plans complete, Yugi is finally ready to bring her crystal domain into the real world, supplanting reality and even freezing time itself! The only thing that can stop her is the combined power of everyone's gems, but before the girls can be reunited, they must first face off against Yugi's servants! Unwilling to wait, Tenchi heads off to face Yugi alone, only to end up getting trapped in an illusory world where he can spend eternity with his beloved Sakuya. Full Recap Even as Tenchi agonizes over the loss of Sakuya, elsewhere, Yugi's plans continue to move forward into the final phase. At the Masaki house, Matori has come to collect Sasami, and despite Ayeka's best efforts to shield everyone from attack, she finds herself unable to hold out for long. In short order, Ayeka goes down, and a triumphant Matori teleports away with Sasami. Whilst Ryo-Ohki flies to Tokyo to update Tenchi and Washu on the situation, in her crystal palace, Yugi welcomes her latest guest. Deciding to keep her out of the upcoming unpleasantness, Yugi encases Sasami in crystal whilst she gets to work on the culmination of her plans- supplanting the existing world with her own crystal domain. As Yugi's dimension begins consuming reality, even time itself is frozen- affecting all except those in close proximity to the gems. Still consumed with feelings of anger and guilt, Tenchi decides not to waste any more time. Ignoring Washu's warnings that only the combined force of all the gems can hope to combat Yugi, Tenchi rushes off to face her alone. Outside their icy hideout, Ryoko continues her battle with Hotsuma, attacking with all her might despite the fact that his bestial form seems able to withstand everything she throws at it. Meanwhile, back on Earth, Kiyone and Mihoshi are having similar problems with Tsugaru- not only is he fast enough to dodge their bullets, but his counterattacks soon have the duo caught up in their own personal tornado! Fueled on by his anger towards Yugi over the break-up of the gang and the loss of Sakuya, Tenchi makes it all the way to her palace. Jumping across the crystal landscape, Tenchi almost makes it to Yugi's throne, but as he dives towards her, he strikes a glowing energy shield that transports him to an illusionary world where Sakuya is still alive and well! As Tenchi expresses his confusion, Yugi recreates the beach where he and Sakuya went on their date. Speaking through Sakuya, Yugi taunts Tenchi, but when he goes to confront her, Sakuya is herself once more. Watching them from outside, Yugi is both satisfied and amused. Tenchi is now trapped in the dream world, and only by forsaking his beloved Sakuya will he ever be able to escape. Meanwhile, the battle between Ryoko and Hotsuma rages on, but now, Ryoko has found the strength she needs to finally defeat her opponent. Explaining that all that matters are her feelings for Tenchi (regardless of who else he is dating), Ryoko gathers all of her power and summons a massive energy blast that easily vaporizes her opponent. With conventional weapons having no effect, Kiyone decides that there is only one way to shoot down Tsugaru- by using one of their experimental antimatter shells. Handing the loaded antimatter blaster to Mihoshi, Kiyone heads off to draw Tsugaru's fire and give Mihoshi a clear shot. Unfortunately, Kiyone attracts Tsugaru's attention so well that he sends a full power blast after her faster than Kiyone can evade. Kiyone prepares to take the full force of the blast, but much to her surprise, she is spared. Mihoshi has stepped in to take the hit for her, and as her partner goes down, an enraged Kiyone grabs the antimatter-loaded blaster and shoots down the gloating Tsugaru. In short order, he too is vaporized. Meanwhile, Tenchi has become ensnared in his dream world, caught in a life where every waking moment is spent with his beloved Sakuya. And, as they walk together through the cherry blossoms, Tenchi finally admits the one thing he was never able to say before- he truly does love Sakuya. Hearing these words, Sakuya wishes that their time together would never end, but unfortunately, she knows that it must- this is only a dream world, after all. Much to Yugi's horror, Sakuya dismisses the dream world, telling Tenchi that it is time for him to return to reality. After bidding Sakuya a bittersweet farewell, Tenchi returns to reality and finds himself plunging towards Yugi once more. The gem around his neck begins to glow and resonate with its fellows, and all around the Earth and beyond, the girls are enveloped by the gems' power. Drawn to Tenchi by that power, Ryoko appears beside him, catching his hand as he falls and pulling him to a safe platform. From her position by Yugi's side, Matori is quick to go on the attack, but as she launches an energy blast at them, Tenchi and Ryoko find themselves under cover of a protective shield- generated by none other than Ayeka! Annoyed, Matori attacks again, but this time she is driven off by some well-aimed blaster shots from Kiyone and Mihoshi. The group is rounded out as Sasami breaks free of her crystal prison, and Washu too appears on the scene. The seven friends and their gems are reunited once again- and now all that remains is the final showdown with Yugi herself…